Like a Sister
by M.Marle
Summary: Jinora asks Korra a question.


**Wrote this instead of my major paper for class. Excuse any grammatical errors. I will get to them later. LOL. Enjoy.**

Korra's groaned the moment she heard the small knock on her door.

"Nahwh-what?" Korra croaked, raising her head away from her desk, a small trail of spit dangling from her mouth in the most _dignified_ of manners.

_Why did everyone interrupt her when she finally got some shut-eye?_

A tiny brown bun popped into sight from the doorway and Korra instantly recognized the reason for her disturbed sleep.

_Jinora._

Just as she thought her name, the young airbender popped her head into her room fully, looking around until she finally saw Korra at her desk.

"Korra? Am I bothering you?" Her voice was small and mouse-like, which caught Korra off guard. Of the three children, yes Jinora was the most quiet and composed, but something was different in her voice. Wiping the drool off her face, Korra rubbed her eyes and sat up straight.

"No, no. Not at all. I was just…" she glanced down quickly at what she had been reading, "…reading about how to breathe."

Jinora gave her a small smile, "Isn't it fascinating?"

"Oh, most definitely," Korra retorted, her nose wrinkled up with sarcasm. Jinora let out a small laugh before returning to her former reserved nature. Korra watched the young girl as she twiddled her little fingers in nervousness. It was then Korra realized that she was holding a book, a rather familiar one at that.

"Hey, kiddo. You seem nervous, are you alright?" Jinora's head shot up when Korra asked, so quickly that Korra was afraid she was going to give herself whiplash. Peering outside and looking in both the hallway's directions, Jinora shut the door and gracefully shuffled her feet towards Korra. Jinora pulled out a chair in front of Korra and sat in front of her, placing the book into her lap.

"Korra," Jinora asked, her head looking down at the book. Korra eyed the cover of the book, trying to make out the title through Jinora's fingers.

"Jinora," Korra responded, trying to make the girl feel at ease by repeating her name with a playful, but serious tone. Jinora wasn't biting; she simply stared at the book for a moment then turned her face up at Korra.

"Korra, why do people have sex?"

Korra felt her face heat up and her eyes shoot open, "J-Jinora!"

"Shh! Don't yell please! I don't want my mother or father to hear," Jinora whispered, motioning with her hands for Korra to quiet down. She turned towards the door to make sure no one was going to barge in. Korra didn't know what to say. _Could children her age even spell 'sex'?_

Korra looked down at the girl in question and saw that she was completely serious. Composing herself and letting out a sigh, Korra looked back at Jinora's book. She suddenly remembered why it looked so familiar.

"Jinora…"

"Yes?"

"Is that my adult novel?"

Blushing, Jinora nodded. "S-sorry. I saw it on your desk the other day when I came to get you for dinner and I just _love_ reading and…"

Holding her hand up to stop her, Korra gave her a small smile, "It's fine, Jinora. You could have just asked."

Sighing in relief, Jinora looked up at Korra. Korra knew now just how many questions Jinora had about the book. That book had a lot of sex. A _lot_ of sex.

"Wouldn't you feel more comfortable asking your mother about this, Jinora?" Korra asked, remembering the airbender's original question. "Just seems right to ask your mother."

Sighing again, Jinora shook her head, "She'd just tell me I'm too young. I'll learn when I'm older."

Korra nodded her head. She was right. As open-minded and reliable as Pema was, she knew that she would just tell the 9-year old that she was too young to know such things.

"You're like my big sister, Korra," Jinora suddenly said, causing Korra to come out of her thoughts and look at the girl in surprise.

"Sister?"

"Mhm. See, one day I may have to talk about this with Ikki. Maybe even Meelo, but me…" Her eyes darted to the floor; her feet (that didn't quite make it to the ground yet) swung sadly, "I don't have a big brother or sister to talk to. When you came to live with us, I knew that if I ever needed to ask something I couldn't of my mother or father, that I could turn to you."

Korra felt as if her heart could burst. She had no brothers or sisters and she had always been envious of those who did, even Mako and Bolin's sibling connection. To have someone around her age to confide in, talk to, look up to… it was something that she always wanted. Though she was much older than Jinora, she knew there was a different relationship between sisters than mother and daughter. Korra felt honored. She smiled and patted Jinora's shoulder.

"I'm always here for you, Jinora," Korra said, watching the young airbender look up at her with a wide grin on her face.

"Does that mean you'll tell me?" she asked again.

"I won't be much help," Korra said and it was true. Korra hadn't ever been with a boy that intimately to give the girl a good response. "I suppose that it's just when a man and woman love each other very, very much and make a baby by…"

"Oh, no. I know about all that," Jinora said, "A man and a woman have sex to make babies. I know the biology behind it, I just don't know _why_ someone would do it otherwise."

"Pleasure, I guess. Two people love each other; it's physical attraction, but also emotional," she explained, hoping she was explaining it right.

"Oh," Jinora simply stated, "So like you and that cute firebender boy. Do you want to have sex with him?"

Korra blinked, once… twice… "What?"

"Sex with Mr. Mako. He's super dreamy!" Jinora covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. Korra stared at her for a long time, processing what Jinora had just said.

_Sex… with… Mako?_

She suddenly didn't want to be a big sister anymore.

"N-no! Me and him… him and I are… we're just friends!" Korra waved her hands in the air frantically; as though the thought had a physical form she could just brush away. Jinora smiled deviously and raised her eyebrow curiously.

"I thought he was your _boy_friend?"

"Yes! I mean, no. Well… he's a friend. Who happens to be a boy. Nothing more."

"Do you _want _something more?" Jinora asked, the teasing tone leaving her voice. Korra didn't know what to say. Jinora waited while Korra collected her thoughts, standing suddenly and fixing her airbending outfit.

"Well I think you should just go for it. Kiss him! It works in the books," she said, turning towards the door. "And I think he likes you too."

A thoughtful look overcame Korra's features as she entertained the thought, "You think?"

Jinora nodded, "Mhm. That's why I told mother to invite him and Mr. Bolin to dinner again!"

"Tonight?"

Jinora laughed and ran out the door, "Thanks for the talk, Korra! See you at dinner!"

Korra could hear the young girl's laughter echo in the halls. She sat quietly for a moment, staring dumbly at the door. Despite herself, Korra smiled and stood up to get ready for the rest of the day.

She had to admit; she kind of liked being a big sister.


End file.
